Chez Pig/Transcript
Chez Pig is 5th episode from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (Everyone sitting on for brunch and Otis is telling a joke) * Otis: So he says to the farmer " Hey if your hand are running colder, you should be milking me into a sugar cone"! (Everyone broke out laughing. Then, Freddy squirt milk out of his nose) * Freddy: Oh when I gonna learn not to drink milk when you tell us stories, Otis. * Pip: Soon I hope. * Rabbit: Same here. * Timmy Turner: '''Better than the joke that Luan told us eariler. * '''Luan: Can I help it if I know how to milk a joke? (laughs) * Wanda: Just stop. * Cadance Flynn: Please for all our sake. * Adyson: I'm bored. * Burford: I tired of waiting around any more. * Winnie the Pooh: I know, I'm getting hungry. * Otis: Alright, people. And now a toast. Thou I am not rich and famous, I'm one lucky guy. Cause we're all here together... * Everyone: Now let's eat some pie! Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie! (Pig comes in with pie) * Pig: Did someone say "pie"? (Everyone cheering) * Pig: Guys. A little respect for the lady that made this possible. (pulls out a picture) Grammy Pig. Sunday brunch wouldn't be the same without your truffle pie. * Everyone: Thank you, Grammy Pig. * Otis: Can we start eating now? * Pig: Knock yourself out! (Everyone started eating) * Sunset Shimmer: This pie is delicious * Timmy Turner: You said it. * Cosmo: This is better than Wanda's coking. * Winnie the Pooh: Especially with honey on top. * Scruffy: You said it. * Cosmo: You know for a grandma pig, she knows how to make a good pie. * Eeyore: I agree. * Jermey Johnson: This is delicious. * Olive Doyle: I agree. * Phineas Flynn: Taste like Dooselberry. Our favorite. * Holly: This pie is so worth that Easy as Pie patch. * Ginger: You say it. * Lucy: Brunch. Goulash again? That's a nope. A bite of pie; it tastes like hope. Brunch. * Freddy: This pie is so good, its making me hallucinate. * Peck: Oh yeah, what do you see? * Freddy: A car heading straight for us. * Rabbit: That is a real car! Quick hide! (Everyone scream and hid. The is was the pizza dudes smelled the Pies) * Pizza Dude 1#: Dude, that smell of awesomeness is like coming from these pies. * Pizza Dude 2#: Dude, pie me! * Pizza Dude 1#: Here man this outta cover it.(gives money) Dude, I think the cashier is invisible. * Pizza Dude 2#: Awesome. He could be anywhere, man. Let's us do a custom one for Dr. Invisbo. (The dudes did a laugh and leaves the money) * Otis: Guys...Town meeting...now. (cut to barnyard) * Otis: So, I say we convert the barn into restaurant for one night, sell Pig's pies to humans and rake in the cash! (Everyone in a agreement) * Tigger: Say, that might actually work. * Lori: Tonight, Pie Resturant. Tomorrow, Money City * Piglet: And think of all the stuff we could ask for. * Olive Doyle: All the books I can have. * Phineas Flynn: That new accelerator I had my eye on. * Duke: I gotta admit, I have my eye on a vibrated doggie bed! * Freddy: I can have a solid gold panic room. * Lola: I'll finally get my castle. * Timmy Turner: All the comic books Lincoln and I could get. * Leni: And all the latest fashion trends. * Baljeet: That new chemistry set. * Burford: That iron bat so I can break that set. * Isbella: A new ride to Fireside Girls Headquarters * Abby: Or we could save the money for a rainy day. (Everyone in depression) * Abby: Ooh, ooh, or buy a hot tub! (Everyone excited) * Wanda: Now you talking! * Lynn: '''I like this restaurant idea already. * '''Phineas Flynn: Me too. Isabella can be our hostess * Isabella: What'cha eaten? * Lincoln: Perfect. The Fireside Girls will bus tables and Baljeet can be our soda jerk. * Baljeet: I make a mean milkshake! * Phineas Flynn: And Pig will be the Head chef. * Piglet: We'll help by being the waiters. * Timmy Turner: And me, Wanda and Candece will help Pig in the kitchen. * Buford: Hey, I can work the velvet rope. (holds it out) I never leave home without my velvet rope. * Rabbit: Why do you even have velvet rope anyway? * Buford: I'll never tell. * Scruffy: I don't know about this, guys. This isn’t right you know. * Pig: Scruffy's right, Otis. I don't sure if Grammy want me to sell her pies for money. (Everyone shouting hot tub) Well, uh... I'd be in full control of the kitchen and it would have to be done very tastefully. * Otis: Piglington, you have my solemn pledge that this new restaurant will be the height of good taste. (Cut the Barn into a Restaurant) * Otis: Welcome to Farmer Otis's Truffle Bucket. (They should the hold restaurant) * Otis: There you go. Eh, eh, eh, no touching the Animal Costumes. * Bessie: Three Truffle Pies... * Women: And I'd like a side salad. * Bessie: Yeah, well, I'd like a cruise to Barbados. But that's not happening either. (Abby and Sunset Shimmer jump on the table) * Abby and Sunset Shimmer: Howdy, partners! * Sunset Shimmer: Who's thirsty? * Abby: Toss those glasses in the air (Abby and Sunset Shimmer pour milk in the glasses) * Man: Wow, how she able shoot so well in that bulky costume? * Sunset Shimmer: Well she a real talking cow. (The family laughs) * Freddy Cosmo and Peck: We heard it's your birthday so... Freddy It's your birthday, make a mess... Peck It's your birthday, where a dress. Cosmo It's your birthday you look swell Peck Its your birthday, tip us well () (In the kitchen) * Bessie: Order up, six more pies! * Phineas Flynn: '''Hey, Tigger. We need a special for table five. * '''Tigger: You got it! Six more pies, Pig! And a special for table five. * Pig: Duke, Wanda, Timmy, Candace I need six more ingredients for vat three! Lets go! (Duke hands Pig a radish) * Pig: No no no, I said vat three! * Duke: You know, it might be a tad easier if we wasn't blindfolded. * Timmy Turner: '''I can't see. * '''Candace Flynn: I can't see either. It is so pointless. * Wanda: Yeah, why cant we look? * Pig: I told you guys, I can't debouched Grammy secret ingredient. (The four moves to a pot) * Timmy Turner: This feels kind of hot. * Wanda: More like boiling. * Duke: This is boiling water isn't it? * Winnie the Pooh: Yep. (Wanda, Duke, Timmy and Candance screamed that wakes the farmer) * Farmer: What in the name of potatoes? (Pip and Piglet are in the vending machine) * Pip: To the left. Left! * Piglet: Not on the knife set. * Pip: All right, Toy binoculars. That's only kind of lame. * Buford: We got a you know who coming to barn in 2 minutes and closing (Piglet looks through the binocular and sees the farmer coming) * Piglet: Uh-oh. We have a problem. * Pip: Yep. (Whistles) Farmer! (Otis acts quickly) * Otis: Excuse me, distinguished guests can I have everyone attention? It's that special time at the truffle bucket play our favorite game. Workers All around the truffle cafe, the people don't except it, '' ''they turn their head for a lightly surprise, pop... (Otis catapulted the customers) Workers They're ejected. (They cleaned up and when the farmer came it there was nothing) * Farmer: Huh, what's this pie tin doing here? (The farmer went back into the house) * Winnie the Pooh: He's gone! (Otis opens up the restaurant again) * Otis: Welcome back, folks. Hey,who's hungry after a long break? That got the blood flowing. * Man: My collarbone's been separated, but... What a hilarious anecdote this'll make. The Middle (The Next Morning) * Otis: Lincoln, Hamilton, Lincoln... Oh-ho, hello, Mr. Franklin. Hey, guys, this is enough for a hot tub and a Platinum Hoof Scraper. * Timmy Turner: So, how much money we had here? * Cosmo: $10,100,346. * Wanda: Wow, Cosmo. I can't believe it that you know that. * Adyson: Usually, it's our brainiacs coming up with this much. * Baljeet: Sure, not everyone is a genius. * Olive Doyle: Yeah, did he solve how fixed world hunger, brought world peace, or even help Pooh won't get attack from bees. I think not. * Burford: And they wonder why they're the ones getting bullied all the time. * Eeyore: True. * Winnie the Pooh: '''Quick, Cosmo, say something else smart. * '''Cosmo: I love monkeys! * Wanda: And we're back. * Eeyore: It figures. * Otis: That's right answer. That means we'll buy anything we want. * Pig: Oh, that's great, now we can close the restaurant. * Otis: Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean close the restaurant? What have you been bathing in failure juice? * Pig: Well wasn't that the plan? * Otis: The only plan we need is where we going to put the 14 surround sound home theater after we haul in more greens! * Pip: Yeah, don't forget the highlight court. * Duke: And the burn treatment center. * Sunset Shimmer: And my new guitar. * Cosmo: And my meat pockets. * Otis: Hoo-Hoo, the sky the limit. Then we buy the sky and use it as advertising space! (Everyone cheering. But Pig feeling a little guilty) * Sunset Shimmer: You okay, Pig? * Pig: What, yeah I'm fine. * Tigger: Poor Pig. * Winnie the Pooh: Don't worry about it Pig. I'm sure Otis will keep his promise about one more night of selling your pies. * Lincoln: Yeah, I'm sure this will all end tonight. * Narrator: 3 weeks later.... (That morning) * Otis: Oh, hey, guys, guys, guys, listen up, gather 'round. I have amazing news. * Pig: Oh, excuse me, I'd like to say something first. * Otis: Oh, yeah, yeah, just one second, Pig, one second. * Pig: No, no, this is more important. * Otis: Oh, Pig, please. I just got a letter saying The Max Fripplehoot is coming here tonight. (Everyone was surprised) * Peck: The founder of J.T. Fripplehoots?! * Freddy: I love there them song! Freddy It's your birthday make a mess, it's your birth.... * Freddy: The birthday song has driven other songs from my brain! * -Believe me. We been there before. * -Like, the Fenton song. * Lily: Fa fa. * Cosmo: Well, I got one that will help you. * Wanda: Please isn't the "The Tractor Song"? Cosmo Tractor, better a actor, '' ''Tractor, it's ladit to you. * Wanda: (Sighs) * Timmy Turner: Well, that's worst entertainment of my life. * Ferb: Same here, Timmy. * Buford: Yeah, I rather listen to Baljeet talking about mathematics. * Lynn: Well I would also rather listen to one of Lisa's lecture. * Scruffy: I think Freddy needs a new song. * Tigger: And a new brain to go with it. * Pig: Otis, I think you should hear what.... * Otis: One second, Fripplehoot says if our pie is as good as he heard, he will by the recipe for a million bagillion dollars! (Everyone was surprised) * Leni: He'll actually give us all that money? How cool is that. * Katie: Is that even a real number? * Baljeet: I am not sure. * Milly: Who cares? We're gonna be swimming in riches! * Pig: Otis, can I talk now? * Otis: Yeah, all you, buddy. * Pig: Thank you so much. Everyone I like you all to know, how can I put this? I quit. (Everyone gasping) * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!? * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!? * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what!? * Otis: You can't quit, what do you mean quit? * Pig: Oh look, Grammy's Pies used to be about friendship and all the good times we had together. Now it's all about money, money, money, what can I buy, what can I buy? * Otis: And? * Pig: Well, look around. Duke's a mummy dog, Freddy and Cosmo are a complete whack jobs... * Freddy and Cosmo: Birthday! * Pig: The restaurant is sucking the fun of our lives, you know? And I'm through with it, I'm gone, good-bye. (leaves) * Abby: Well,so much for buying my own Italian soccer team. * Pip: Pig ruined everything. (Everyone was complaining) * Cosmo and Freddy: Birthday! * Candace: So much for swimming in riches. And we're almost close of swimming in gold like Scrooge does. * Buford: Thanks a lot Pig. * Isabella: Well, we kinda forced this on him even though we promised we close shop 3 weeks ago. * Phineas Flynn: You have a point there. * Holly: Great, we lost our a good friend, his pies, and a million bajillion dollars. * Piglet: Whatever, will we do? * Otis: Guys, we don't need Pig. I'll tell you what, I'll make the pies, ok? I mean come on, its pie how hard could it be? (Otis Duke Wanda and Timmy are in the kitchen) * Otis: Ok guys, your making pies the whole time with Pig. Show me how you did it? * Duke: You got it buddy. * Wanda and Timmy Turner: We're on it! * Candece Flynn: First we put in a little of this. (Hands Otis a wrench) * Otis: A pipe wrench? * Duke: Trust her, we have very finely toned senses. * Otis: '''All right, Pipe wrench it, keep it coming. * '''Timmy turner: Here you go. * Wanda: Take this. * Candece Flynn: Take that. * Wanda: And this. (Wanda accidentally picks up Pip) * Pip: (Clears Throat) * Wanda: Sorry. The Ending (Later that night, Fripplehoot just come in early and enter the Barn) * Peck: Fripplehoot, he's early. * Piglet: Oh no, what we're gonna do? * Peck: Looks like we better stall him. * Tigger: Good idea. * Bessie: Hey, Fripplehead, come on in. You want a booster chair for your wallet? * Winnie the Pooh: We got good choices of a color booster chair? * Firpplehoot: What, no, no. Just bring me this pie of yours, and be quick about it. (Than Abby and Sunset Shimmer just comes in) * Abby and Sunset Shimmer: Howdy, partner... * Firpplehoot: Get your hooves off the table. * Abby: Can do. * Sunset Shimmer: Find. (Than Freddy, Peck and Cosmo just comes in) Freddy It's your birthday, make a mess... Peck It's your birthday, where a dress. (Than Cosmo sing his song) Cosmo Tractor, better a actor, '' ''Tractor, it's ladit to you. * Fripplehoot: Look, it is not my birthday, I don't like Tractor and marionettes give me the creeps. Now, bring me my pie! (In to the Kitchen) * Pip: Guys, Fripplehoot's here. We can't stall him no more. (the pie is done) * Otis: We've got pie, we've got pie. * Timmy and Wanda: TOD-DA!!! * Pip: Hoo, that's the ugliest thing I ever pinned all my hopes and dreams on. * Otis: '''Um, so, ok, thing about the pie... * '''Timmy Turner: It usually looks awesomer than this... * Wanda: But it sort of got, um.... * Fripplehoot: Look at my mouth. Why it talking to you three when it should be eating?! (When Otis put the pie down, he's started taking a bit, everyone it's looking, when Pig come in) * Pig: WAIT! (He throw that pie away and gives him his) Try this one. * Otis: Pig, are you sure? * Pig: Who am I to stand in the way of everyone's dream? * Fripplehoot: (tastes it) Mmm. Hot holy heat-balls. That's the finest bit of food I've ever taken. I'll give you a million bajillion dollars for the recipe. * Otis: You, sir, have a deal. * Fripplehoot: (pulls out contract) Sign this, we're good to go. * Piglet: What was that? * Tigger: Sound like a crying noice? * Sunset Shimmer: No that's just Pig crying. * Otis: Yeah, it's sound like Pig... Oh... Pig, come, what... Ok, look on the bright side, all right? * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, you can still make the pies for us. * Fripplehoot: Uh, that's a big negatory, bear. You see, once he sign this contract, the recipe is mine. You can never make these pies again. * Otis: Never make pies again? (They in fancie when all about pie) * Fripplehoot: Hey, what in the name of canned ham are you all staring into space for? * Otis: Sorry, Firpplehoot, the pie's not for sale. (Everyone gasps) * Fripplehoot: What the...? * Otis: We have something that's worth more than a million bajillion dollars. * Fripplehoot: A zillion krajillion dollars? * Otis: No, our Sunday Pie Brunches. * Jermey Johnson: Yeah, it brought us closer together like a family. * Isabella: And we don't take sell out our family or there secret recipes. * Burford: So you can take your money and go! * Lola: Yeah. But can we a least keep the million bajillion dollars? * All: Lola!?!?! * Phineas Flynn: Sorry. But our answer is no! * Fripplehoot: Why, I... This is outrageous. You'll hear from my lawyers. And by the way, those are the ugliest Animal Costumes I've ever... (than Otis's rejecked him) SEEN...! (The next morning) * Pip: This is outrageous. Of all the yikkity yakkity, blah blah blah blah, Fripplehoot. (Everyone laughs as Freddy squirt milk out of his nose again on to Pip) * Abby: What you did was mighty fine, Otis. * Eeyore: Yeah, well done. * Otis: Yeah, I just did what any other handsome, charismatic, heroic, adonis-like and... (All murmuring skepticism) * Otis: So, Pig, what is the secret ingredient that makes this pie so good? * Scruffy: I've always wanted to know myself. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, I hope it's honey? * Rabbit: How you think of honey, in the time like this? * Winnie the Pooh: I'm Practice. * Pig: Oh, well, I guess Grammy wouldn't mind. After all, you guys are family. * Tigger: But, we're not you family, Pig. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm think Tigger is right, Pig. * Pig: No, no, You're my family in a friendship, way. (clears throat) The secret ingredient of my Truffle Pie is... (A goose comes in and Honks) (All Murmuring Disgust) * Peck: Pig, oh, that's disgusting! (Black out. Then, Cosmo a Tractor pops out) * Cosmo: 'Everybody! 'Cosmo Tractor, Called a Actor, '' ''He had vactor, he's latid to you... * Wanda: He's a basket Case, but he's my Basket Case. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47